The Sacrifice
by littlewilkins
Summary: There is only one thing so important to Frieza that he will lay his own life down for it.


**Disclaimer: **Dragon Ball Z

**Warnings: **none

**Pairing:** CellxFrieza

**Other Characters: **Goku, Vegeta, and Kuriza

Ok, so I got this idea for this story from the picture...

* * *

**The Sacrifice **

Dark eerie storm clouds slowly filled the sky.

It was like the past had come back to haunt me… but this wasn't a dream, it was far from it.

The man who had once stood by my side, for the little time that he did, stood opposite me.

I had killed him… and there he stood alive, and by the way the other man stood beside him, he was no longer evil. He had changed… so why couldn't they see that I had changed too.

Damn stupid gods thinking I could come down here and live along them… what is this some kind of sick joke or something.

They hadn't done anything yet, they just stood there watching me. I guess they were waiting for me to make the first move.

Do I really look that stupid? Ok fine, I did some stupid… insane… weird… you get the point, just some damn crazy stuff.

That was years ago, though. I can't change what I did, if I could I wouldn't be in this fucking situation.

I knew as I stood here, there was no chance for me… but I would stand here until the end. Which by end, I mean my end.

I sighed and kept my head high, there was only one reason I would stand here and not tuck my tail under and high tail it out of here. I could sense him… he sat shivering with fear in the bushes behind me… waiting for me. He was my reason.

A jump of ki caught my attention, Vegeta was powering up.

Even from the distance between us I could still see that his eyes had changed… to green. His hair had also changed… it was now a glowing blond. He was Super Saiyan…

Revenge is a nasty thing, I knew it from experience. Goku had defeated me the first time, but now Vegeta was going to put an end to me… and I knew it was for revenge.

Civilized people… which we weren't civilized… or people, but if we were we would talk this out. Like that would happen…

We had only been on Earth for a few days before they found us. There was nowhere we could go, nowhere to hide. Luckily though, it was just the two of them. Not that it would give me any chance or hope to win this battle.

The prince started to slowly rise into the sky and I did the same.

Can't he see that I'm no match for him… can't he see this is pointless… I don't want to fight.

"_Then don't_" a deep voice rang out in my head for only me to hear.

"_Cell_" I hadn't heard from him since we left King Yemma's office to return to Earth.

"_Frieza don't do it… if you know you can't win-_"

"_I have to Cell_" I didn't need him talking me out of this… I wasn't fighting for myself.

Vegeta stopped at about 2,000 or so feet in the air. Everything was quiet and still, calm before the storm.

Suddenly he charged toward me "_Cell… I just wanted you to know…_" it was hard to get the words out as I prepared for the impact "_I-I love you_".

I cried out as I was sent hurling to the ground… pain shot through my body.

The truth, a confession… and no answer… I could no longer hear him.

I shot back up before I hit the ground… this was not the way I had wanted to tell him, but I wanted him to know before I laid my life down.

I couldn't let this distract me, you can't fight with a clouded mind.

Vegeta waited for me and I threw a punch, but he caught my hand.

Thunder roared and lightning struck the battle field, and small critters ran for cover from the terrible battle that raged on above.

I came to a stop, body heaving… the weaker I got, the wider his grin would grow.

It started to rain… it rained red, red blood… my blood… it stained the lush green grass below as I continued to fight.

The ground shook as my weak, useless body hit the ground.

"Papa!" through the pouring rain I could still hear his voice.

"Kuriza" I whispered… something told me I had to get up.

A flash of light caught my eye… it happened so fast.

A deep growl rumbled from my throat as I held my son close to my chest.

The moment Vegeta saw another intruder… he was quick to get rid of it… but I was faster.

With the little energy I had left, I threw myself over Kuriza… he was safe, but I couldn't say the same for myself.

My lips curled back, revealing sharp fangs as Vegeta landed not too far from us.

I would die a thousand damn times before he had a chance to lay a hand on my son.

Something in my head told me I was getting a taste of my own medicine…

Suddenly there was a bright green light in between us and Vegeta.

A large, strong green alien stood protectively in front of us.

"Cell" I whispered… shock was definitely an underestimation of how I felt at the moment.

Unknown to the rest, when Frieza had confessed to Cell, Cell was overjoyed… but before he could reply, their line was cut. When Frieza had taken the first hit from Vegeta he couldn't keep the communication line steady so they could talk. Cell knew this, and the fact that Frieza was no match for Vegeta or whoever else was with him, and he headed straight toward the fight.

"_Don't worry my love_" his voice in my head said softly "_I won't let them hurt you anymore_".

Warmth spread through my body like wild fire… was this what love felt like? I looked down at Kuriza and smiled weakly "Everything's going to be ok" I whispered. He sniffled and nodded his head, but he still pulled himself closer to me… and I sighed, he wasn't the only one who knew it wasn't over yet.

* * *

So I hoped you liked it, please review. I wasn't planning on more chapters, but if a couple of people like it I might make an epilogue for it. So review please! XD


End file.
